


A Violin Recital

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime drabble. Mimete tries to attack Michiru after the other Witches 5 follow her.





	A Violin Recital

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Mimete thought she heard footsteps while she searched for Pure Heart Crystals in a park. A scowl appeared after the other Witches 5 appeared.  
She viewed Viluy and Cyprine as they smiled. ''You won't replace me. I'll find the Pure Heart Crystals,'' Mimete said to them. She abandoned them. 

Mimete smiled after she viewed a green-haired girl playing the violin. *A Pure Heart Crystal!* She approached her before the violin's sounds caused her to sway and fall asleep. Hours later, she woke up. The girl wasn't present. Cyprine and Viluy approached Mimete. They smiled again. 

Mimete wished they were gone.

 

THE END


End file.
